memories USUK
by ice-princess-x
Summary: Random reminiscents of times gone by, perhaps they are able to bring happier memories to the brother that cared USUK , no bad language, a crappy one shot okay, read if you wwaaaaaaaaaaannt


Dust flitted through the dusty old cave that a small boy name of Arthur Kirkland now claimed as his hiding place, hes met his brother today... though he was not as expected, instead of taking Arthur in to care for him to fiery hair and tempered Scott had given a glare as the dogs which in the short blondes opinion were more like wolves with snarling teeth and growling in disgust at the child's presence, after standing in the trees in which he hid the boy had tentatively took a step forward; his first mistake.

The dogs did not take kindly to his approach and began to shift closer to him, unheard and un-prevented by Scotland: Alistair Kirkland: brother of Arthur, he had quickly ran behind his previous tree only to be grabbed by a large hand round the throat "so this is the supposed wee brother o'mine eH? don't look much of a Kirkland do ya?" the Scotsmen sneered tightening his grip as the child whimpered, throwing him to the ground the red-head quickly gave the teary eyed boy one glare as the kid felt bruises forming on his throat, and thusly took his leave.

Arthur sat in shocked silence, whispering through his now swollen esophagus 'B-but brothers care for each other don't they...protect each other...i heard so many great legends of you and i was proud to be related to you...but now iv'e found you...why do you hate me?...' the child ran to the cave and relived the previous memory over and over as the rain fell down upon him relentlessly

but brothers protect don't they...? why?

Years later, the boy we know as England discovered what it meant to be a brother, he had his empire he had proven to his blood relatives that he had the courage one of them should have and now that he had his own children running around his feet he swore he would never truly leave them...

One of the colonies, Alfred was the sweetest thing and Arthur often visited him when his empire was no longer threatened by rival pirates, the boy was a dear child, he told Arthur he loved him and suggested he call Arthur 'big brother' causing the brit to blush with pride at how the child chose him as a brother over France, with this young boy he felt happy, calmed, he no longer needed to prove himself

...

this however was destined to end. Blood shed, anger and slithers of heartbreak broke their way into the Englishman's mind as his government began insisting the now 17 or so year old boy, it broke his heart to fight him when he'd swore he'd never leave truly...but so had Alfred...

As he lay there pitied by the child, sobbing over his loss the words he had not muttered in centuries came to mind

'But brothers care don't they?'

It was the day of a world conference, the first of the year 2013, though Arthur had not kept track of years he understood there passing was significant to his people,  
As per usual his brothers had given him hell that morning so as to get their opinions across for him to deliver at the meeting; though arthur and his brothers did not fight so violently as they used to they all remember the cruelty of each of them and so their relationships were not tne best to put it lightly

During the meeting America and Canada presented together about some way of preserving the polar bears in Canada or something of the sort, after a while of random reasons and unheard reasonable ones Germany intervened "America, much as i love polar bears how does that effect the relationship between nations, why should we or you for that matter care about the animals in Herr Canada's country?"

America simply gave Germany a confused look "I care because Canada cares, Canada's my brother and brothers look after each other, brothers care, don't they?"

That was the breaking point, that alignment of words from the Americans mouth sent England over the edge as he quickly made an excuse and ran from the room leaving the literal world dazed at his reaction...

America followed the route England had took far as he could remember and finally found him sat of a bench in one of the many hallways, silently he sat down making the bench creak as he did causing the brit to notice him  
quietly america said "Look, England...if i offended you somehow i'm sorry, whats wrong?"  
A short reply came in the form of "no its okay... don't apologize its really stupid"  
"stupid or not i guess ill be the one determining that when you tell me cuz i ain't leaving" america chuckled an the Brit stayed silent "ig-...Arthur? tell me?"  
taking a deep breath Arthur prepared himself to explain "Its really stupid but what you said about brothers, caring i mean, its just... i used to say that a lot to my self when id had a fight with Scotland or Ireland or Wales or any of my other family...i said it about you too...because you were my brother but then... you know" Arthur looked away as he explained unwilling to accept pity or mockery, However he instead found himself in a tight embrace...

"Yeah i know, and i'm sorry, for making you think that way but i had to leave...i needed to care for you on more than a brotherly level..." with that Alfred pulled Arthur into a kiss, lasting only 2 seconds before Arthur's eyes slid shut and joined Alfred in the action... All this time he believed Alfred resented him but no

they released from the kiss  
"stupid plonker, took you that long to tell me something i shouldv'e known" Arthur whispered quietly  
"Artie, I love you, with all my heart i do"  
"i love you too you git"'  
"good because lovers love, don;t they?"

Yeah, yeah they do...

0O)o0O0o0o0O0o0o)0oooOO0o0000000000000ooooooo0o0o0 o00o00oo00oooooooooooooo0o0o0

Woah that took longer than expected but i like it and i hope you do too, please do leave a review of this crappy one shot if you can spare the time

I own nothing but the plot


End file.
